Red Pawn
by SteeleSimz
Summary: A simple stop at the gas station ends with Lisbon being held hostage inside. Jane invites himself in and even more trouble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Another story idea that came to me late at night.

**Red Pawn**

* * *

"Ugh," Lisbon muttered as she reached over to turn off the blaring alarm clock. She had gone to bed late last night due to the fact that she had to stay at the office late because Bertram wanted a meeting about why once again she couldn't control her consultant. The worst part however was that Jane needed a ride into the office because his car was in the shop_. The man needs a new car_ she thought to herself as she got out of bed and got ready for the day.

"Morning Lisbon," Jane smiled at her as he opened the door and got into the passenger seat. He put his seatbelt on and then looked at her. "Why so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy," Lisbon grumbled as she pulled away from the motel.

"Ah, no coffee," He noted as he looked down at the cup holders.

"Don't start," she warned him with a stern look on her face. The truth was her coffee machine had broken that very morning and she hadn't had the chance to stop and pick up a cup on her way to pickup Jane. Lisbon saw a small flash on her dashboard; she looked down and noticed the low gas signal was blinking at her; just perfect.

"We need to get gas," she told him as she pulled into the nearest gas station.

"I suggest a cup of coffee while you are at it," he told her as she pulled up to the nearest pump.

"From a gas station?"

"What? People do it all the time," he shrugged his shoulders and then started to watch the surrounding people.

"Ugh," she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Or not," Jane muttered to himself as he watch her walk over to the pump-n-pay. Jane watched as he she looked at the machine and then walked over to another before slumping her shoulders and looking at him. He nodded in understanding; she headed inside to pay for gas.

Jane watched as people filtered in and out of the station, he turned his head to look at something across the street when he heard the sounds of gunfire. He slumped down as far as he could into his seat and listen for the sound of more fire but nothing game. Pulling himself back up he looked around and saw that people were motioning towards where Lisbon had just walked into. He unlatched his seatbelt, opened the door and head over to the building, through the glass he saw Lisbon and several other people lifting their hands; he then noticed the robber standing next to the cash register. He was wearing dark jeans and had a hoodie covering his face so Jane couldn't make him out.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cho number.

"Yeah?"

"Cho, Lisbon is being held hostage at the gas station," he told him quickly as his eyes searched the scene unfolding before him.

"Where?"

"At the gas station on 5th street," Jane told him as took a step towards the building front door. Lisbon caught him and shook her head.

"Jane, you need to get away from there. We are sending uniform personnel now and we will be there shortly," Cho ordered him before hanging up. Jane placed his phone in his jacket pocket but continued to move forward. Lisbon kept her eyes on him and mouthed at him to stop. This motion caught the robber's attention who moved away from the register and looked out of the window. He lifted the gun to the group of hostages and Jane backed away immediately. He heard the sound of sirens approaching fast.

"What do we have?" At the first officer on scene as the police car came to a halt in front of Jane.

"Hostage situation."

"Who are you?" The officer asked Jane.

"Patrick Jane, I work for the CBI, my partner is in there," Jane told him as he pointed to the station.

"Aren't you a consultant?" The officer asked as other police cars started to pull in.

"Yeah?" Jane asked as he wondered what that had to do with the situation. "The man is holding five people hostage with a gun."

"Thanks we got it from here," the officer pushed him aside and started to bark out orders to his men.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jane told him as he walked over to the officer.

"Mr. Jane, you are not an agent so there is nothing you can do to help in this situation," the officer explained.

"I need ears and eyes inside that store fast, I want to know everything that is going on," the officer yell to his men.

"Sir, we have him on the line," a younger officer handed him a cell-phone.

"This is officer Evers who am I speaking to?"

Well at least Jane now knew who the officer was. The officer waited quietly as the robber spoke to him.

"I can do that for you but I need a gesture of good will. I need you to release one of the hostages," Evers explained as he focused on the store. Jane watched as the officer hung up the phone. "He just hung up."

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked concerned as he watched the robber start walking back and forth between the doors and the hostages.

"Mr. Jane you are not one of my officers so leave," Evers told him just as Cho and the team arrived.

"Jane?" Cho asked as he made his way to the scene.

"Ah, Cho it is about time."

"I'm agent Cho with the CBI, who are you?" Cho asked Evers.

"Officer Evers, I was on the scene first."

"What do we have?"

"A man who wouldn't give his name looks to have taken one of your agents and four other people hostage in that gas station store," Ever told him just as SWAT teams started to convene on the scene.

"CBI will take over from here," Cho told Evers.

"Unless my bosses tell me otherwise I'm still in control," Evers told him before walking away to talk to the local SWAT team.

"Call Bertram and have him turn this over to us," Jane told Cho as the four them headed back to the car.

"I'm on it," Rigsby told him as he pulled out his phone and started to make the necessary call.

"What happen?" Cho asked.

"The pump-n-pay wasn't working so Lisbon went in to pay, next I heard gunshots, when to investigate and saw that she was being held hostage," Jane explained as he looked back to the store then he pulled out his cell-phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Lisbon," he told Cho as he listened to the ring. He watch the robber stare at Lisbon then motion her to pick up her phone.

"You okay?"

"Who is this?" she replied hoping that Jane would get the idea that she didn't want to be found out.

"Let me talk to him," Jane asked her, he watched as Lisbon nodded and handed the phone to the robber.

"Who am I speaking with?" Jane asked as the robber put the phone to his ear.

"I'm not telling you my name," the robber replied.

"Fair enough, my name is Patrick Jane and I'm a consultant with the CBI; we are going to do what it takes to help you," he told the robber.

"I want to be left alone," the robber told him.

"See, we can't do that. You took several people hostage," Jane told him.

"I want you and your people to back away from the store, if not then I will kill someone," he told Jane before ending the call. Jane hung his phone up and went over to officer Evers. "We need to back everyone up."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise he will start to kill," Jane replied as he looked at Evers in the eyes. Evers waited for a few second before yelling at everyone to move away from the building.

"Now what?"

"Now we do what we says," Jane told Evers as he backed away from the store.

"You can't expect me to stand around and do nothing," Evers told him angrily.

"He will call us soon," Jane informed as he turned around to look back at the store. From this spot he could see the hostages still, but not as well as before. There was small scrimmage and the hostages started to back up, all except Lisbon, the robber came up to her with a gun in his hand.

"How can you be so-" Evers started to ask when Jane phone rang.

"Hello?" Jane asked.

"I have one of your agents here," the robber told him as he placed the gun near Lisbon.

"Drop the gun and lets talk," Jane told him calmly even through his heart was beating fast.

"I don't want to talk, I've done enough talking to law enforcement people," the robber explained.

"What else do you want?"

"I want out of here," he told Jane.

"Just drop the weapon and walk out. You haven't harmed anyone yet, we can make a deal," Jane told him.

"No deal," the robber hung up the phone and pushed Lisbon towards the back of the building giving the team no visible access to her or the other hostages. Jane looked at the store as his phone hung limply in his hand.

"Now what?" Rigsby asked.

"We are setting snipers on the opposite roof and have people tampering with the phone so we should be able to have ears and eyes inside the store shortly," Evers explained to the team.

"Call off your snipers," Jane ordered him as he turned to face Evers.

"Excuse me?"

"If you make him think he won't get out alive than neither will the hostages," Jane informed as he took a step closer to him. "So remove the snipers."

"I'm not calling my men back," Evers growled at Jane, the two shared a staring contest until one of Evers's men called him over. Evers gave Jane one more nasty glare before walking away. He returned a few moments later.

"Agent Cho?"

"Yes?"

"It seems as if you and your team are in charge," Evers told him annoyed.

"Then do as he says," Cho told Evers. He nodded and ordered the snipers to pull back. Jane nodded his head thankfully.

"What are you thinking?" Van Pelt asked Jane as they all return their gaze to the store.

"I'm going in there," Jane told them as hit speed dial on his phone.

"What?" The robber asked as he picked up.

"Me for them," Jane told him simply.

The robber laughed for several second. "You want me to trade four lives for one?"

"You want what you want then show a good gesture and let them all go," Jane told him quietly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm worth a lot to the CBI and I'm the best chance you have of getting out of there alive."

The robber remains silent for a few moments before speaking again. "You have a deal."

"Good," he hung up the phone.

"Are you insane?" Evers asked Jane as he took off his jacket and handed it to Cho.

"Not that I know of," Jane smiled at him.

"Jane this isn't the time for jokes, this is serious," Van Pelt told him.

"Grace, trust me I know how serious this is," Jane replied before making his way to the store. Several officers drew their weapons and focused them on the door. The robber was standing at the front door with the gun in his hand. When Jane got close enough, the robber opened the door.

"No guns, no wires," Jane held up his hands and turned around so the robber could see he was telling the truth.

"Get in here," he told Jane, Jane nodded and walked into the store. "You four leave," the robber pointed the gun at the hostages who nodded and left in the hurry, everyone but Lisbon.

"The deal was for all the hostages to leave," Jane reminded him.

"I said four lives for the price of one, there was no way I was going to let an agent go," the robber explained as he locked the door and pointed the gun at Jane. "Over there."

Jane nodded and headed in the direction that the robber was point. He arrived in the back of the store and found Lisbon sitting on the ground.

"Nice job, Jane," Lisbon said unhappily as Jane took a seat next to her.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Next Chapter: Jane and Lisbon try and talk with the robber while also dealing with their own problems.


	2. Behind The Red Mask

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**Behind The Red Mask**

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I updated but I'm back again. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

"So how are you?" Jane asked he leaned back against the shelves. Lisbon looked over at him and glared.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She hissed in a whispered voice as she watched the robber out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm trying to help you get out of here," He whispered to her earnestly before looking over at the robber who was pacing back and forth in front of the store.

"By becoming a hostage?" Lisbon asked as she turned her attention back on Jane.

Jane shrugged and continued to watch the robber "Well it seemed like a good idea to me."

"Next time you have one of your good ideas, consult Cho before acting on it," she shook her head and leaned back against the same shelve that Jane was leaning against.

"Oh if I'd consulted Cho he never would have let me do this," he gave her a grin, which she glared at before speaking again.

"Exactly, I had the situation under control and now I have to deal not only with him but you,"

"You had the situation under control?" Jane asked in his typical pain-in-the-ass self.

Lisbon crossed her arms across her chest "Yes."

"Hm, yet I was the one who got him to release the other hostages," he pointed out.

"You got lucky that is all."

"You keep telling yourself that, I'm going to talk to the man with the gun," he told her as he got to his feet. Lisbon reached out with her hand and grabbed his jacket and pulled him back down.

"No, you're not."

"Trust me," he shooed her hands away from his jacket and got to his feet once again only to have Lisbon get to her feet and step right in front of him.

"No, you are not trained in these types of situations," she growled.

"I did pretty well before," he reminded her as his mind drifted back to the recent time he had been hell hostage.

"God don't remind me and you wouldn't have been in that situation if you hadn't been speeding," she brought a hand up to her nose and pinched the bridge.

"If I recall, while in charge, everything ended well."

"You got a hostage shot," she exasperated as she looked at him.

"Technicality," he replied.

"That makes me feel so much better. Maybe he will answer my pray and shoot you," she counter sarcastically.

"While you're praying, I'm going to go talk to him," he told her as he took a step towards the robber but Lisbon placed a hand on his chest.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh you know better than to dare me anything," he was baiting her, he knew it. Taking another step he felt her place pressure on his chest and push him against the shelf which a thunk, causing the product to rattle behind him.

"Jane, I swear if you say or do anything to make this situation worse, so help me God I will…" she began to say as she kept him pin to the shelf.

"Can't wait to hear this," he interrupted her as he tried to move away but she had the advantage at the moment.

Lisbon sighed and moved her hands away from his chest, "Jane, this isn't the time or the place for you to pull out one of your stupid stunts. So for once in your life listen to me and do as I say."

"I can do this Lisbon," he told her honestly as he looked into her eyes, hoping to convey his message that he wasn't about to let her get into and harmful situation.

"Jane," she hissed.

"Are you two married or something?" The robber asked causing Lisbon and Jane to jump since they had been too wrapped up in their conversation to hear him approaching.

Lisbon looked at him in horror as the words he said dawned on her. "NO!"

"Dear, why lie to him?"

"What?" Lisbon gaped as she spun around to look at Jane.

"She doesn't like people to know that we are married, she think it will make her not look as strong. Are you married?" Jane asked as he took a small step towards the robber leaving Lisbon standing behind him still shell-shocked at his comment.

"Yes," the guy replied nervously.

"Good, then you must know how hard it is to see the person we care about in any situation that may cause them harm. So why don't you let her go and we talk this out," Jane suggested as he motioned to Lisbon.

"No."

"No?"

"She works for important people, which means they are willing to deal to see her alive," the guy replied quickly as he walked back to the front of the door, looking back several times at Jane.

"That was your brilliant plan?" Lisbon asked. "To act like we are married?"

"I was trying to forge a bond with him," he replied as he looked back at her.

"And how is that bond going for you so far?" Lisbon asked sarcastically.

"Quite well actually," he placed in his hands in his pockets and headed back to the shelf.

"Yeah? At least someone wants to be around you," Lisbon turned to face the robber again, watching his moves like a hawk; the man was very calm considering the situation they were in.

"Yes, now remember to pretend to be my wife," he told her softly.

"I don't want to be your wife," she snapped as she turned around to face him again.

"Now really? I'm hurt."

"You will get over it."

"Don't you two ever shut up?" The robber yelled from the front of the store clearly annoyed at their bickering.

"No," they answered in unison. Lisbon threw up her hands as the robber headed back towards their direction.

"Don't listen to him, he just a pain in the ass consultant," Lisbon explained to the robber.

"And your husband?"

"He isn't my husband," Lisbon laughed as she felt Jane come up behind her.

"He said he was," the robber pointed over to the Jane with his free hand.

"He lies a lot," Lisbon told him truthfully as Jane rolled his eyes behind her.

"Why lie about you being married?"

"We are not married, we aren't even together," Lisbon explained again as she took a step away from Jane, he was too close for comfort.

"She is lying, we are together. We work together actually," Jane smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Lisbon shrugged it away, leaving a reminder to herself to beat the living daylights out of him if he ever did that again today.

"You work with this guy?" The robber asked surprised as he looked at both of them.

"Don't remind me."

"You love me, admit it," Jane place an arm around her waist as he smiled over at the robber.

"Go to hell."

"I love it when you speak dirty," he whispered into her ear.

"Screw you," she practically screamed as she took a step away from him "and if you dare place another hand on me I promise I will break it."

"See she loves me," Jane said proudly.

"You know how it feels to be loved by someone, how much their lives become more important than your own. What happened?" Jane asked serious, the robber opened his mouth then closed it again before speaking.

"You two have some deep personal issues."

"No shit," Lisbon thought to herself as she watched Jane study the robber.

"What kinda of issues do you have?" Jane asked softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You took a bunch of people hostage, why? Your mother didn't love you enough? Your father? What made you come here today," he asked quickly as he took a step to the robber.

"Jane what in the hell are you doing," Lisbon panicked as she saw him zero in on the robber.

"Just talking," he replied.

"Enough talking, sit down and shut the hell up," the robber stated as he raised his hand with the gun in it and pointed it at Jane.

"Easy with the steel," Jane raised his hands and took a step backwards

"You don't want to shoot him," Lisbon said as she pulled Jane behind her. Her voice was quiet and soft, she locked eyes with him.

"Why not, you said he was a pain in the ass," the robber asked as he kept the gun pointed at Jane.

"Yes but he's my pain in the ass...I mean he's my...look don't shoot him," Lisbon said quickly as she took a small step towards the robber. "I know you care about people, I care about what happens to him."

"If you care so much then make sure he stays quiet," the robber said annoyed as he lower the weapon and walked away. Lisbon let out a sigh as she turned on her heel to look at Jane.

"Aw, Lisbon you care."

"Shut up," Lisbon hissed as she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit on the ground. Towering over him she continued. "Stay there and don't speak another damn word."

"Lisbon, I can get him to end this peacefully," he told her as he motioned her to join him on the floor. Lisbon looked back at the robber before sitting down next to Jane.

"What?"

"I think he lost his job," he whispered.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Jane, that doesn't help us much and you can't be certain that he lost his job."

"Why else rob some place?"

"There are several reasons."

"But money is the most important one. He needs cash to support his family, I'm thinking he has a brand new son or daughter," Jane stated.

"You're guessing," Lisbon hissed in a whisper.

"Yes," he agreed. "But how many times have I been wrong in the past with my guesses?"

Lisbon turned her head away from him refusing to answer.

"Exactly, let me talk to him."

"I get the feeling I will regret this," she told him as she turned back to look at him. "Just talk to him, nothing else."

"What else would I do?"

"Try and play the hero?"

"Meh, there is no fun in being a hero," he told her as he got to his feet and headed towards the robber but he stop and turned around to look at her again. "You know the whole conversation between us was just me trying to get a better feel for the robber."

"Really?" Lisbon asked trying not to sound shocked.

"Most of it," he whispered before turning back and heading once again to the robber.

"What are you doing?" The robber asked as he raised the gun again.

Jane lifted his hands in surrender, "I just want to talk."

"About?"

"You."

"I'm not falling for that."

"You have a brand new child, you recently lost your job but you haven't told your wife because you are afraid that she will see you as someone who is less than a man. You came in here because you think this is the best option for your family," Jane explained to him. The robber kept his gun focus on Jane.

"Nope," the robber smiled.

"What?" Jane asked shocked.

"You are way off base, Patrick," the robber told him as he lower the weapon. "You want the real reason?"

"Okay."

"I wanted you and agent Lisbon in the same building with me," the robber said with a grin. Jane mouth went dry as he lower his hand. "You see, Patrick, I know I'm not getting out of here alive but what you don't know is that you two aren't either."

To Be Continued.


	3. Seeking Revenge

_**Seeking Revenge**_

_**A/N: Short chapter but I'm finally back to writing this story. Also thank you to all those who have left reviews so far. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still have no rights. **_

* * *

"I wanted you and agent Lisbon in the same building with me," the robber said with a grin. Jane's mouth went dry as he lowered his hand. "You see, Patrick, I know I'm not getting out of here alive but what you don't know is that you two aren't either."

Jane licked his lips as the robber's words sunk in. "Do we know each other?" Jane asked as he looked over the man in front of him. He had no distinguishing marks on his face, his hair was light brown and he had dark green eyes but otherwise Jane had no memory of him.

"What do you think?"

"I think you just asked that because you are not sure," Jane replied on instinct, then winced as the robber just smiled at him.

"Do you always speak before you think?"

"Depends on the person," Jane countered. "Why won't you tell me your name?"

"It isn't important to our situation, what is important is that you do as you are told," the robber informed him.

"And what is that?"

"Pull out your phone and dial your buddy Cho, tell him that he needs to have Van Pelt look up an old case," the robber informed him.

Jane tried to mask the shock he felt as the robber calmly named members of the team, which meant that they had once dealt with him or someone he knew. Pulling his cell phone out he dialed Cho's number.

"Jane?"

"Cho, I need you to have Grace look up a case."

"What?"

"What is the case?" Jane asked the robber as he pulled the phone away from his ear. The robber motion for the phone, Jane handed it over.

"Mr. Cho I want the entire case file on the family name DeWatts," the robber told him. "Have it within the hour or Mr. Jane here will suffer the consequence," he then threw the phone against the wall.

"I really liked that phone," Jane stated as he looked over at the smashed pieces.

"You might want to get back to your pretend wife," the robber gave him a sly smile. Jane nodded his head and went back over to Lisbon.

"So?" She asked as soon as he sat down.

"I think we may be dealing with a case of revenge."

"Red John?"

"No."

"Then who?" She asked curious as she looked over to him.

"I have no clue."

"What do you mean you have no clue?" She was surprised. "You always know."

"No, I just pretend to know," he smirked. "There is a difference."

"What are we going to do?" Lisbon leaned over and whispered before pulling back away.

"We wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, wait."

"For what?"

"To see what he does next," Jane motioned to the robber who was now pacing back and forth. "Listen."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I got you into this situation," he told her quietly.

"You didn't get me into this situation, Jane."

"I should have gotten you out of here," he looked over at her. "I should have protected you."

"Jane, I'm a cop. I'm trained for these types of situation," she pointed out once again to him.

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it. I'm trained to protect you," she smiled at him, "despite you being you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he returned her smile.

Lisbon let the smile slip from her face as she slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "We will get out of this, together."

"Together," he nodded in agreement as he leaned his head back against the shelf waiting for Cho show up with the file.

Lisbon let out a little snort as she released his hand.

"What?" Jane asked curious as his eyes shifted over to her.

"Just thinking."

"About?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have never both been in a hostage situation together," she pointed out before continuing "In all the years we have work, all the cases, all the setups, we have never ended up here."

"Guess there is a first time for everything," Jane replied as he heard footsteps heading his way. "Our man of the hour is coming."

"Where the hell is your agent?" He asked annoyed.

"It hasn't even been half hour, these things take time," Jane explained as he studied the agitated man in front of him.

"I don't have the time so call them and tell them to hurry up," the robber demanded as he waved the gun at Jane.

"I would but you destroyed my phone," Jane pointed out as he closed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Resting. What does it look like?"

"You think this is the time to rest?" The robber glared at him then looked over at Lisbon. "Tell him to do his job."

"He is," Lisbon replied nonchalant. The robber looked at her dubious. "Jane only does work when he feels up to it otherwise he sleeps," Lisbon explained with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

The robber reached into his pocket and pulled out Lisbon cell phone throwing it at her feet. "Call your people."

"And tell them what exactly?"

"Tell them to work faster or they will be one agent short," the robber straighten up and turned the gun towards Lisbon. Jane eyes flew open, he got to his feet but the robber lifted a finger at him. "Try anything foolish and I'll pull the trigger, I have nothing to lose."

Jane tightened his fist and forced himself to sit back down as Lisbon dialed Cho's number. Cho asked on the first ring.

"Boss?"

"Cho, we need that file now."

"We are working on it but there is a lot of red tape," he explained. Lisbon sighed and closed her eyes quickly.

"Cho, if you don't have that file within the next thirty minutes then..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Jane reached over and took the phone from her.

"Cho, it a matter of life and death so get us the files," he told him then looked over at the robber. "Anything you want to add?"

The robber shook his head and Jane hung up the phone, he reach out to hand it back to the robber who grabbed it. Placing it in his pocket he bent down on one knee and looked at Jane. Jane got a better look of the man before him, the dark green eyes, the light brown hair but now he saw something else the faded white scar across his cheek.

"If he isn't here then you will watch your 'wife' her died slowly," the robber told him as he was about to get to his feet but stop midway and pulled back his arm and slung it towards Jane, connected with his jaw. Jane grunted as he grabbed his jaw in pain.

"What the hell?" Lisbon asked as she placed a hand on Jane's arm and looked him over.

"That is for being a smart-ass," the robber replied as he got to his feet and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Lisbon asked as she moved his hand away from his jaw and slowly touched his jaw, he winced.

"It hurts."

"I bet," Lisbon said as she looked around. "Don't supposed he would allow me to get you some ice?"

"You can try," Jane said as he tested his jaw. He winced as he moved it a little.

"I'm going to test my luck and get you some ice," she told him as she got to her feet and headed over to the freezer that held ice. Opening it she pulled out a bag and dropped it on the floor making sure it broke up.

"What the hell are you doing?" The robber asked as he came around the corner.

"Getting ice for him," Lisbon hissed as she marched by and him and reach for a small black bag to place the ice in.

"Did I tell you to move?"

"Listen, he needs ice so unless you want to shoot me here and now I'm getting him some," she bent down and tore open the bag of ice and started to place some of it in the black bag. When she was finished she tossed the open bag back into the freezer before making her way back to Jane, all the while the robber kept his eyes trained on her.

"Here," Lisbon said as she sat back down and placed the ice against Jane's jaw. Then place her other hand on the opposite side of his face, her fingertips just touching his blonde curls. "It should help a little."

"Thanks," he replied as he closed his eyes and took the moment to savor having her take care of him.

"You really need to stop annoying every person you come into contact with," she told him after a long while.

"Eh."

She just smiled as she moved her thumb across his uninjured cheek. He opened his eyes and captured his eyes with hers. "Lisbon."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say..." he started about the shrill of her cell stopped him. The robber answered it, they listen to the one way conversation that consist mostly of 'yes' and 'no.' A few seconds passed and then they heard the movement of feet on the floor as he came towards them.

"Your agent should be here shortly. You will walked over to the door and grab the files from him, any funny business and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger," he told Lisbon as he motioned for her to get up. Jane took the bag of ice out of her hand and watched as she followed the robber to the front of the store.

It took about ten minutes but Jane finally heard the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. It closed quickly and then he heard Lisbon footsteps before he saw her coming back. She was carrying a couple of files with her, which she handed to him before sitting down. The robber joined them a few seconds later.

"Now it is your turn," he told Jane.

"And what do you want me to do exactly?"

"My brother was accused of the murder of a man that he didn't kill. He was sent to prison and killed there for no reason. I want you to prove that he was innocent," the robber explained.

"Any lawyer or another officer could have looked at these files, why us?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh because you see it was Patrick here who sent my brother to jail."

To Be Continued.


	4. Straight To The Heart

**Straight To The Heart**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have left reviews. It seems that I'm back to writing so here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

* * *

"What?" Lisbon asked as she looked over at Jane. He was hardly ever wrong and for the robber to be accusing him of making a mistake took her by surprise, and by the look on his face he also was genuinely shocked as well.

"I want him to fix his mistake," the robber pulled down his hoodie and stared at the two of them. "I want this corrected."

"Your brother murdered someone, that wasn't a mistake," Lisbon stated as she quickly glanced over the file in her hand.

"No, no he was wrongfully accused. He was at the crime scene when the cop showed up," the robber said annoyed.

"You're Jason, his older brother," Jane confirmed as he read over the file. "You're brother Chris was found at the crime scene holding a gun in his hand."

"He picked it up by mistake," Jason said defensively. Lisbon had to hold back a snort as she continued to look over the file. "You have one hour to fix this."

"Or what you shoot us?" Jane asked. "You do that and you will end up in the exact place your brother was and most likely is. Why don't you drop the weapon, let us go and we will do everything in our power to get the charges dropped. We have pull."

"I don't plan on coming out of this alive," he repeated with a smiled before heading back to the front of the store.

"Were you wrong?" Lisbon asked Jane as soon as Jason was out of earshot.

"No," he replied quickly as he reached for the file in her hands, his fingertips brushing her knuckles as he took the file. "His brother was guilty, everything pointed to it, a robbery gone bad. Which obviously seems to run in the family."

"You have been wrong before," she pointed out. "Could this be one of those times? Answer me truthfully."

"No," he reaffirmed with a huff as he dropped the file on the floor between them.

"The brother committed murder around the same time you were questioning Lorelei," she remarked as she refused to meet his eyes.

"What is your point?"

She sighed and turned to look at him "You are not yourself when it comes to matter of Red John and during your time with Lorelei you were not exactly willingly helping with cases."

"You honestly think that I would screw up a case?"

Lisbon looked away from him towards the front of the store until she felt his fingertips under her chin slightly forcing her to look over at him. When their eyes finally meet he lowered his voice to speak.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize a case or your career, never," he removed his hand and sat back a little. "I'm not wrong you know that."

Lisbon sucked on her lower lip as she thought about what he had said.

"Teresa?"

"I know," she finally admitted softly as she leaned back against the shelf. "But _he_ doesn't believe so unless you have one of your brilliant plans up your sleeve we are at a dead-end."

"Well, it so happens that I do," he replied as he got to his feet and offered his hand to her.

"Care to fill me in?" She asked as she grabbed it, he helped her to feet then let go of her hand.

"Nope, it will be more fun this way," he flashed her one of his brilliant smiles and made his way to the front of the store.

"Of course not," she muttered under her breath and grudgingly followed him.

"That was quick," Jason remarked as Jane and Lisbon approached him.

"We are not going to help you," Jane said matter-of-fact as he dropped the file on the counter. "There is no case here."

"Yes, there is and you know," Jason growled as he grabbed the file and threw it back at Jane.

"Your brother killed an innocent man for money. He was borrowing some money from loan sharks and couldn't pay it back. So he decided to steal some after they threaten to kill him," Jane replied as he held up the file. "Frankly he deserved what he got."

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed. "Jason don't listen to him, he tends to run his mouth off without thinking."

"That isn't true," Jane protested.

"Shut up," Lisbon replied as she took a step towards Jason. "Let me study the case and talk to my team. Let me make sure we didn't miss anything."

"You should have done your job correctly from the start," Jason countered.

"Yes," Lisbon agreed as she heard Jane snort behind her, she held back her urge to roll her eyes before continuing to talk to Jason. "Let me do my job and look over the case again. Okay?"

"Lisbon, this is useless and you know it," Jane said as he took a small step towards them.

"Jane, will you be quiet for once in your damn life."

"Are you seriously going to look over a closed case?"

"Yes, I am."

Jane turned around so he was facing Lisbon. "What are you doing?"

"Jane we owe it to him to double-check, we could be wrong and if we are then we are to blame for the death of an innocent man," Lisbon explained softly.

"He had a rap sheet," Jane whined.

"Doesn't matter," Lisbon said as she took the file out of his hand. "I'm going to study this, you can do whatever you want to do which is what you usually do," she told him as she walked away.

"Women," Jane muttered as he took a step closer to Jason. "They can drive you insane."

"I hear you," Jason replied as the two of them watched Lisbon.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about it?" Jane asked as he slapped the back of Jason shoulder before making his way back to Lisbon. When he got near her he sat down and smiled.

"You are finally learning how to put on a show," he smiled at her as he pulled a wallet from his jacket.

"I knew you were up to something so I figured I might as well play along, what did you get?" She asked as he opened the wallet and looked through it.

"Not a lot," he frowned as he pulled out a driver license, some credit cards and cash.

"So that was a big waste of time," she acknowledge as she opened the file and started to read it.

"Not really," he told her as he pulled out a folded piece of paper, it was a photo that showed two men and a woman smiling at some beach resort. "Look at this," he handed her the photo.

"It's a picture, so?" She asked as she turned it around and read the names, Jason, Chris and Jennifer.

"Look at it closely," he told her and she did.

"The guy on the left is Jason, which means Chris is in the middle," she said as she looked at the photo.

"Correct, what else do you see?"

"They are at a beach resort."

"And?"

"And what, Jane?" She asked as she tossed the photo back at him.

"Jason isn't wearing a wedding ring."

"So?"

"He is looking over at Jennifer and not in front of the camera like the other two," Jane explained as he pointed it out on the photo.

"So Jason was in love with Jennifer, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, but that isn't the important part," he stated as he looked up and straight ahead at Jason.

"Which is?"

"I was wrong," he admitted before turning to look at her.

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked.

"Not about the crime itself, his brother did kill someone but not for the reason I thought," he told her with a grin.

"You are going to tell me, right?"

"You don't see the reason?"

"Jane!" Lisbon whined, she was fed up with this sick game of his.

"It is obvious, but instead of telling you why don't I tell the both of you," he flashed her a smile and rushed to his feet.

"I hate him, I really do," Lisbon muttered as she stayed where she was.

"Are you coming?"

"Nope, I'd rather watch it play out from here," she told him.

"But he has a gun."

"And your point is?"

"You think you can handle him so here is your chance to prove it," she told him in no uncertain terms.

"Fine, but if something should happen then you will be sorry," he replied as he made his way to Jason.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that," she yelled after him then closed her eyes and pray that nothing would happen. She would never admit it to anyone but Jane did know her better than anyone and she would be truly sorry if something should happen to him.

"Jason," Jane said loudly as he walked up to the man.

"What?"

"You were in love with your brother's wife, weren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jason asked pissed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jane remarked. "You were in love with her that it drove you insane that your brother was gambling away money instead of spending time with her."

"She deserved better."

"Yes she did but your brother didn't care until you confronted him about his habit," Jane stated with confidence. "He blew you off saying he didn't have a problem and that his marriage was none of your business."

Jason remained silent as Jane continued to speak. "But you received a call one night from your brother saying that his wife was having an affair and you became defensive saying it wasn't you. But you stated that you knew who she was sleeping with."

"Yes," Jason admitted.

"So you began to panic because it was you who she was having the affair with. You sent your brother on a wild goose chase to find a man that didn't exist or at least you though didn't exist, am I right?"

"Yes," Jason nodded his head.

"So your brother did commit murder, he killed an innocent man," Jane said firmly.

"Nope. He didn't."

"What?"

"I killed the man," Jason replied. "I pulled the trigger that night on the guy."

"Really?"

"My brother went to jail for a crime he didn't commit and he deserved to have his name cleared."

"Why not just go to the cops?"

"They wouldn't have listened since the case was closed," Jason replied as he picked up his gun off the counter and leveled it at Jane. "I wanted to set things right."

"Okay, we know the truth now so you can lower the gun."

"No, I know exactly what Chris went through in prison and I refuse to go through that. I told you I wasn't going to come out of this alive."

"If you fire that they will shoot you," Jane motioned to the people outside and took a step back. He could hear shuffling around him and he knew that Lisbon had moved from her spot.

"You should have known it was me. It is because of you that my brother is dead," Jason stated as he curled his finger and softly pulled on the trigger.

As soon as Jane watched him pull the trigger he threw himself sideways onto the floor, covering his head with his arms. The sound of shot rang through the small store. A few seconds passed and Jane opened his eyes and removed his hands, getting to his feet he noticed that Jason was holding the gun limply in his hand and his focus was behind him.

"Jane?" Lisbon voice was weak when he heard it from behind him, turning around he saw Lisbon standing a few feet away from him. She was looking at him with panic in her eyes.

"Lisbon?" Jane whispered as she moved her hand away from her stomach, he saw blood dripping her from her hands.

"Help," she whispered as she started to fall backwards, he felt time slow down as he rushed to catch her before she hit the floor.

To Be Continued


	5. Love Makes You Stronger

**Love Makes You Stronger**

**A/N: First off I want to say thank you to all those who have left reviews. I'm always grateful for those. Second I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but real life has been busier than usual so my free time has been spent doing other things and not writing but thankfully I finally found time to write. So here you, enjoy.**

* * *

Jane made it to Lisbon just before her head hit the floor, gathering her in his arms, he placed her hand on right his forearm and then used his left hand to lift her shirt just enough to see the wound. He placed his left hand on her stomach and applied pressure, she winced but bit back a scream as she closed her eyes.

"Get me a towel," Jane yelled at Jason who nodded and looked around quickly before coming to rest on a car towel sitting on a shelf. He grabbed it quickly and tossed it to Jane. Jane moved his hand and reach for the towel quickly placing it on her wound. Her eyes opened then closed again.

"No, keep your eyes open." he told her as he gave her a small shake. "Open them or I swear I will cause trouble on every case here onwards."

"How is that any different from now?" she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Focus on my voice," he told her softly.

"Don't," she warned as she shook her head a little. "Pain means you're alive."

"Yes, it does," he smiled at her as he looked back up Jason. "I need to get her out of her."

Jason remain there numb as his eyes darted between Jane and Lisbon, he shook his head no before speaking. "No one leaves until I say so."

"She needs medical attention," Jane growled as Lisbon shifted in his arms, looking down he saw that she was already starting to show some paleness.

"No," Jason replied as he started to pace. Then the sound of the shrilling cell phone stopped him, he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the phone. "What?"

Jane watch as he tried to determine what was going through Jason head as he talked to the person on the other line.

"Yes, there was a shot fired," Jason told the other person. "No, I'm not giving them the phone."

Jason looked over at Jane and Lisbon then smiled. "You have an agent in here bleeding. I want all the charges on my brother cleared, his name cleared then we will talk again. Time is ticking," Jason ended the conversation.

"They don't have the facts to clear his name," Jane hissed annoyed. "Let me tell them, they will listen to me. Then we get out of here."

"They are agents, they should be able to figure out you lied to everyone," Jason said.

"And if they don't"

"Then she dies," Jason remarked unnerved.

"Jane?" Lisbon looked at him and breathed deeply. "You need to apply more pressure," she told him with deep breaths.

"Okay," he nodded and pushed down more pressure on her wound, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the pain sheared through her body. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she replied to him as she opened her eyes again. He gave her one of his fake smiles as he shifted his body so she could be more comfortable.

"What can I do?" He asked full of concerned.

"Just keep the pressure on but I need to get out of here soon," she told him, he nodded and smiled at her weakly.

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise," he said as he looked back up Jason. "Let her go and I'll stay."

"Jane!" She hissed with the little strength she had left.

"Hush, keep your strength," he told her quickly. "Let her go and I'll stay willingly."

"No," Jason snapped at him.

"Listen I'm the one who sent your brother to prison, I'm the one who messed up, not her," Jan looked back down at Lisbon then back up at Jason. "Please, she needs medical attention now."

"No, I lost someone because of you and now you will feel the pain of losing someone you love," Jason replied with hatred towards the man before him.

Jane looked at him with disbelief, looking back down at Lisbon he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. This hadn't been part of his plan when he came in here or when he went to talk to Jason. He needed to convince him to allow her to go, he needed to save her life because he depended on her more than he would ever be willing to admit to anyone especially her.

"Jane?" Her voiced broke his trained of thought.

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something," she looked up at him, her eyes darker than he had seen them in a long time.

"What?"

"In case something..." she began but he interrupted her.

"No, don't you dare start talking like that."

"Jane."

"No, I refuse to listen to you."

"I never meant it to happen," she whispered as a tear fell from one of eyes.

"What?" He asked as the lump in his throat returned.

"I never meant it to be you. You were just someone who walked into my life one day…, you were supposed to leave not..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I know," he replied simply.

"You know?"

"I have known for a while."

"Then why did you lie?"

"Lie?"

"When we were in Vegas," she reminded him even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. It had been something that was on his mind since he told her those words. But his past was keeping him from ever truly admitting it.

"It is simple."

"What is it?" She asked as her breathing started to become labored.

"I couldn't lose you," he spoke so softly as tears started to sting his eyes. "I know I won't survive if he manages to get to you before I get to him."

"You're an idiot," she gave him a soft smile. "We have always been in this together."

"I meant it then and I mean it now," he bent down closer and whispered to her. "I love you."

"Oh, will you two stop," Jason said disgusted at the sight of the two of them, his phone ringed again. He answered it with a smile. "Well?"

Jason focused on Jane as he listened to the voice on the other line. Then nodded before taking a couple of steps toward Jane. "You have a few minutes," he hit the speaker button and held out the phone.

"Jane?" Cho voice filled the room.

"Cho."

"How is she?" A sense of concern could be heard in the voice of Lisbon's second in command.

"She needs medical attention," Jane replied as Jason motioned him to get to the point. "Cho, I was wrong about the killer in the case. You need to have the charges cleared."

"Jane?"

"Cho, she doesn't have much time," Jane replied quietly. "Please, just do what I am asking."

Jason nodded and hit the speaker button again, then raised it to his face. "Time is ticking, agent," then he hung up and walked away from them. Jane looked back down at Lisbon who was even paler then before. "Can you get me another towel?" Jane asked Jason as the one he had was now soaked with Lisbon's blood. Jason nodded and brought him two more towels.

"That is it?"

"Yeah," Jason replied as he walked away from Jane. "You realize this is your fault."

"Yes, I know," Jane snapped as he replaced the bloody towel with a new clean one. He saw and felt Lisbon winced as he placed pressure on her wound again. "I know I made a mistake and trust me when I say it isn't my first one."

"Oh, so you admit you have been wrong before."

"Yes, several times," he growled not wanting to have this conversation with anyone, especially Jason.

"Obviously you didn't learn," Jason replied off-hand.

"You knew who I was and you knew who she was which means you have been watching us and if I'm not mistaken you have done research on us so you know about my past," Jane said through clinched teeth.

"Yes, which is how I knew you would come in here," Jason said pleased. "You would do anything to protect her."

"Yes, I would."

"Too bad it didn't work out for you," Jason replied with a nasty smile.

Jane looked back down at Lisbon, his heart breaking slowly at the thought that he might not be able to save her this time. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You never said it," he told her with a smile.

"You said you already knew," she countered with a small smile. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Teresa," Jane begged and she opened her eyes again to look at him. He saw fear, regret, hatred for Jason who put her in this situation. But mostly he saw the love that she had for him, the love she had for their partnership that had grown over the years and the friendship that bloomed into something more. "Just stay with me, please."

"Patrick, please" she whispered.

"Stay." be pleaded as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Focus on my voice okay, and only my voice."

She took another deep breath and he sighed. "Can you hear the noise of the fan above, it goes in a circular motion. Around and around it goes, nothing stopping it. Do you hear it?"

"Yes," she shook her head ever so slightly.

"Focus on that sound, let it calm you," he told her as his voiced cracked.

"Patrick," she whispered his name again.

"Shh, listen to the fan."

"Please," she begged him. He looked down and smiled.

"Just listen," he repeated.

Lisbon eyes drifted closed as Jane felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her as he bent his head down. Hoping against everything that she will make it out of this alive, a loud knock made him jump. He looked up and saw Cho standing at the door with Van Pelt and Rigsby standing behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked shocked since it seemed he had been focused on Jane and Lisbon instead of what was happening outside.

"Open the door!" Cho yelled. "We are unarmed."

"What do you want?" Jason yelled back.

"Us for her," Cho replied stoically as he looked at Jason.

"What are they doing?" Jason asked Jane confused.

Jane smiled before speaking. "Being a family."

Jason studied him for a few seconds then looked back at the team who were waiting for an answer. "Are they insane?"

"No, they want to help her," Jane answered him. "You are getting three agents for the price of one. Please just allow her to go and get the medical help she needs. Don't add another death to your name."

Jason thought it over then took a step to the door before pausing to look over at Jane. "No funny stuff."

"None," Jane nodded.

"Then bring her over," Jason ordered him.

Jane got to his knees and then lifted Lisbon into his arms as he pushed himself onto his feet. She winced in his arms and opened her eyes.

"What?"

"You are getting out of here," he told her as he walked over to the door. Jason unlocked it and then motioned the team to come in. They entered the building and Jason shut the door again as he motioned for the paramedic to come over. He waited until the paramedic left the stretcher and then moved away.

"Out and then back in," Jason told Jane firmly.

"Understood," Jane said as Jason opened the door. Jane moved out of the store and placed Lisbon on the stretcher and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

He moved away when he felt a hand grab his shirt, he bent down again close to her mouth so she could speak to him.

"I love you," she let go of his shirt; he backed away with a smile before making his way back into the store. Jason locked the door behind him and Jane turned to face the team who noticed the amount of blood on his shirt.

"To the back," Jason told the four of them. They nodded and made their way towards the back, except Jane who was watching as the paramedic took Lisbon away. He waited until he saw her loaded into the ambulance before making his way to join the rest of the team.

"What happened?" Grace asked as Jane approached them. He just shook his head and walked to the back of the store. He slumped down against the shelf that him and Lisbon had been at not to long ago. He dropped his head down as he felt the weight of everything finally sink in.

"She is tough, she'll pull through," Rigsby reassured him.

Jane looked up at the three of them and then said the only thing he could say "Thank you."

To Be Continued.


End file.
